kishin_douji_zenkifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Zenki7/Zenki's fan art showcase
= Zenki's Fan Art showcase = Semerone first came up with this idea, but I want to show my drawings, too! :3 I will add any fan art, which I uploaded to this wiki, here and add it to the appropriate categories! :D You will need to ask me for permission before posting my fan art anywhere else. That is unless I made it for you, in which case, you can feel free to show it around, but please mention, that I made the drawing for you. x3 Gallery Posted here and over at ZTheGS Azure and Zenki - Friends! Azure and Zenki - Friends!.png|Azure and Zenki - Friends! by Zenki This is my first drawing. I had some help from Semerone while making this. The drawing shows Azure and me running around on a meadow and being friends! Creation date: June 09, 2017 On September 01, 2017 I also posted mah friendship drawing over at DeviantArt via Seme's ZTheGS account! :3 Ecks Dee cakes meme (and my EVO Wiki) Ecks Dee cakes meme by Zenki7.png|Ecks Dee cakes meme by Zenki This is my first meme. It shows an Ecks Dee gettin' itself stuck in a cake, cause it was hungry and got too curious. The meme itself is related to me cursin' over at mah own wiki, cause there's too much stuff to do and too little people around to help me with it! Creation date: March 19, 2018 Again, Seme was there and helped me drawing this. On the same day I made this meme, I also posted it over at DeviantArt via Seme's ZTheGS account! :3 Also, it would be really snazzy, if people who knew about E.V.O. Search for Eden (aka 64 Okunen Monogatari) and/or 46 Okunen Monogatari ~The Shinka Ron~ (aka E.V.O. - The Theory of Evolution) would come over to mah wiki and lend me a helpin' hand with it. Thank ya so much in advance! X3 At the moment, there's only me and Seme workin' on the wiki, and Seme is the one who knows the most about the series and was the reason, I decided to get into the series and start playing it by mahself. EVO and The Shinka Ron are great games and just like KDZ, they deserve some love, too! Sometimes, even Goki came over and helped a bit with translatin' stuff and we stumbled across some new trivia, that hadn't be mentioned anywhere else on the internet! Posted only here Drawing mahself (with sketch) Chibi Drawing mahself Chibi sketch on 2017-09-13 by Zenki7.png|Drawing mahself sketch (Chibi) by Zenki This is my second drawing. It's the first one, I made in MSPaint and the first one I made all on mah own, though. It shows me in my Chibi form. Creation date: September 13, 2017 Drawing mahself Chibi on 2017-09-13 by Zenki7.png|Drawing mahself (Chibi) by Zenki Now in color! I tried out some stuff and my face turned out really nice, but my shoulder horns are too big. (LOL!) Yup, I now have shoulder horns as a Chibi, too! I wonder, if that's due to Ozunu-Sama havin' removed the seal to the extend, that I can transform back and forth freely, but Chiaki can still call me with the Goho Ringu. Creation date: September 13, 2017 So many thoughts goin' right through my head. My drawing shows me with my all serious, slitted pupils, but I'm feeling all cheerful and happy right now! XD Maybe, I just need to practice some more, but Seme is a really good teacher and I'm willing to learn how to draw better! She made a drawing of mah Chibi self, too, which makes mine look like a crude mess in comparision, but she never got to color it, due to her illness and stuff. This is such a shame. I can't wait to see her finish it, so we can post it here and over at DeviantArt! Big (true form) Drawing mahself big sketch on 2017-09-13 by Zenki7.png|Drawing mahself sketch (big) by Zenki (LOL!) Somehow, my sketch looks better than the final one for my true form... And I have no idea, why adding colors make me look funny in my MSPaint drawings. XD Creation date: September 13, 2017 Drawing mahself big on 2017-09-13 by Zenki7.png|Drawing mahself (big) by Zenki Now in color! Also, my middle horn looks like a banana for some reason. XD My undershirt is all messed up, which makes my belly look funny instead of it being flat as it should be. (keeps laughing) Creation date: September 13, 2017 I put a bit more time and effort into this one and somehow it looks way better than the Chibi one? Maybe, I have a natural talent for drawing stuff! :3 Or... maybe, it's cause I've watched Seme drawing things so often. Though, I dunno. (starts laughing) Category:Blogs Zenki7 Category:Fan art blogs